


Erotyczne fantazje 45

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 45

Weiss rozebrała się do naga, a Ruby całowała jej małe piersi. Język przywódczyni zespołu tańczył na twardych z podniecenia sutkach dziedziczki, ssąc i liżąc je namiętnie.

Weiss uległa pieszczotom jej młodszej kochanki. Ruby pocałowała ją delikatnie w usta a później zaczęła lizać jej szyje, robiąc to powoli i z gracją, by chwilę potem przerwać pieszczoty.

Ruby przywołała ją gestem dłoni, a Weiss jak by była w transie podeszła do nie, składając pocałunek na piersi swojej liderki.

Dziedziczka położyła Ruby na łóżko, rozsuwając jej nogi szeroko. Weiss uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła oddawać przyjemność swojej ukochanej partnerce.


End file.
